1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) display device, there is a case in which pixels including a self-light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) are controlled, and an image is displayed. In the related art, in an organic layer which forms an organic light emitting diode, a hole transport layer (HTL) or a hole injection layer (HIL) is commonly provided with respect to a plurality of pixels.
An EL display device which surrounds the periphery of an anode electrode, has metal wiring which is electrically connected to an organic layer, and in which a potential of the metal wiring is lower than a potential of the anode electrode is disclosed in JP 2012-155953A.